Changes
by Malibooboo
Summary: She had always been a good girl. Never broke any of the rules nor had she ever done anything that she wasn't supposed to. He came in to her life broken hearted, and turned her world around
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing. All characters and their likeness belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

It was near the end of her senior year of college. In two months she'd be walking across the stage in her cap and gown, but Bella was praying she wouldn't trip and embarrass herself in front of the entire university.

"Quit worrying over it or you'll make yourself fall," her best friend Alice said. "It's not like it's tomorrow. Shit Bella, you've still got two months before you have to worry about any of that! "

"You know I'm a total klutz. I'm just so worried I'll bust my ass in front of everyone."

She had been a patient at a hospital in every state she had ever visited. Starting at the tender age of 18 months, Bella had broken her ankle, fractured her knee cap, broken her arm, had too many sprains and strains to count, and had taken more falls than any one person should ever take in one lifetime. When she got hurt, she never did it half-assed.

Somehow through all the injuries she brought upon herself, Bella, was a great student and a talented musician. She was graduating from college 2 years a head of all her friends, because she started taking college courses in high school. She played the guitar, the piano, and had a wonderful singing voice.

She had been sitting in her room in her apartment, picking out a new tune on her guitar when a loud banging noise came from the apartment next door. Thinking she was hearing things, Bella started strumming away on the new melody she just created. The banging started again.

_It's 3:00 in the afternoon, I know no one is asleep and I'm waking them up. _She thought. _Whoever is banging on this wall can chill out. If I have to hear them having sex at all hours of the night, they can deal with my guitar._

Feeling a little bitter toward her neighbor, Bella, broke out the keyboard she kept under the bed, turned the volume up as loud as it would go and started finding a counter melody to the one she had just made on the guitar. Suddenly, the front door was being assaulted by someone's fist, and the poor doorbell was going to die if she didn't answer the door soon.

"What is it you asshole?" she yelled as she realized it was her neighbor, Edward, that had nearly pummeled her door to bits.

"Can you fucking keep it down? I didn't get any sleep last night, and now I can't go to sleep because someone is putting on their own private concert in the room next to mine," He barked.

His eyes were blood-shot and sunken in, and she could tell that he hadn't had any sleep. Of course, she also knew that he hadn't gotten any sleep last night because he was busy banging the brains out of some chick. _Yeah, I haven't gotten much sleep either_ she thought.

"Well I'm sorry if my extracurricular activities keep you up in the middle of the day, but yours keep me from getting any sleep at night, so I don't really see suitable solution right now." She said calmly before, attempting to shut the door in his face.

"What are you talking about?" he yelled as he charged in her apartment startling her and making her take a few steps back.

"I can hear you having sex through the walls, and I can tell you she's a screamer." She replied.

Edward's eyes turned black with anger. "I don't know what the fuck, you're talking about. I haven't been in the apartment for a month, because I went home to deal with some family stuff!" He yelled.

"Well somebody has been getting busy in your apartment, cause I know what sex sounds like, and it's been happening a lot over there lately!" She screamed back.

He looked at her as if she had just sprouted another head and claimed the sky was green.

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I do not own the characters; they unfortunately belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**EPOV:**

Realization struck Edward. He had been with his girlfriend, Tanya, for 2 years. He'd given her a key last year. Tanya had 2 other roommates so most of their time together had been spent over at Edward's apartment. She was, as Bella so aptly put it, a screamer, but he hadn't been the one making her scream for the past month. Without another word to Bella, he took off back to his own apartment.

He hadn't told Tanya he was coming back today. He grabbed his keys, his wallet, and decided to leave and come back later. He couldn't be in the apartment alone, and he defiantly couldn't sleep now knowing that someone else might have been in his bed. The thought disgusted him, and he had to stop himself from gagging. Edward never saw this one coming. _You don't know if it's true or not you idiot. Bella could have just been trying to be a bitch._ He thought.

Edward decided to go down to The Bear Trap, a bar where his best friend Jasper worked. Jasper's face broke out into a huge grin only to be replaced with a look of concern when Edward walked into the bar.

"Edward, long time no see buddy! I thought you'd be a little bit happier to see me man," Jasper said with his southern drawl.

"Hey, Jazz. It is good to see you man, I'm just angry. That bitch Bella that lives next door claims to have been kept up all night for the last few weeks by the screaming and banging coming from my room."

"Dude, you've been gone for a month. How on earth could she have…..." Jasper looked down at the bar he was busying himself with cleaning at the moment.

"Yeah, I know Jazz. I've already thought about it. Do you think Tanya is cheating on me, and doing so in my own apartment?"

"I don't know Edward. She's always been a big flirt, but I don't know if she would cheat on you."

"I don't know either, Jazz. Shit! I just don't know what to think right now."

"Here, drink this." Jasper said as he placed a shot glass down in front of Edward. Seeing the question on Edward's mind he added, "It's whiskey, you're going to need it."

Edward tossed back the shot. "Thanks man, I better be heading back. Might as well face this head on," he said as he was getting ready to leave the bar.

"Hey Edward, I know the timing sucks, but I'm going to a party over at Emmett McCarty's place this weekend. Why don't you go with me? You can meet the little lady I've swept off her feet, have a few beers, and just get your mind off of all this shit."

"Gee Jasper! This the worst time you could have picked to ask me that. It's like saying 'hey man, I know your love life is going down the shitter right now, but I want to rub my happiness in your face.' Thanks man."

"I said that the timing sucked. Just think about it ok?"

"Fine! I'll think about it, but you really need to work on your subtlety man! Damn! Way to kick a man when he's down," and with that Edward started back home.

Right as Edward was starting to unlock the door, he heard voices coming from inside his apartment. Not wanting to rush right in without any evidence, Edward rushes next door to Bella's apartment and bangs on the door.

"Cullen I swear if you don't stop banging on my door, I'm going to cut you!"

"Not now Bella! Please I need to come in? Someone's in my apartment, and I want you to tell me if it's the same voices you've been hearing. Please?" Edward tired his best to ignore the death glare Bella had been giving him since the moment she opened the door. Reluctantly, she let him in and led him back to her room.

From the other side of the wall came a voice all too familiar to both of them. "Oh yes…yes! That's… it! Harder….baby! YES!" It was Tanya's voice that had carried though the walls. Hurt, pain, but mostly anger flowed though Edward. _In my own bed! That slut! _He started to feel sick. Edward turned, muttered a sorry to a dumbstruck Bella, and marched into his own apartment.

He slammed open the door and rushed back to the bedroom. "Honey I'm home." He said threw clinched teeth. "Alec! You're cheating on me with Alec? You're cheating on me with the landlord from downstairs; who is married I might add! Both of you get the fuck out of my apartment! Tanya take every last bit of your shit with you and give me my key now! I don't want to ever see your face again. Alec, you are buying me a new bed right now! I'll get you're wife up here this instant if you don't!"

Both Tanya and Alec stared wide-eyed at Edward, neither knowing what to do. Tanya tired to talk to Edward leaving Alec lying fully exposed on the bed. "Baby, I didn't want to… he made me…."

"Tanya, don't even finish that fucking sentence. I heard you from next door. Hell, the neighbor has heard you for the past month. Don't tell me he made you have sex with him, and DO NOT EVER CALL ME BABY AGAIN! Get your stuff and get out of my sight."

Either the harshness of his tone or the threats he was making made Edward seem extremely intimidating. Whatever the reason, when he yelled at Tanya, a whimper of fear came from Alec, who had yet to move a muscle, and a newly formed wet spot could be found on the bed.

"Did you just piss in my bed? Get the hell out! Forget about just getting me a new bed. You're relieving me of my lease, paying for me to move, and your wife sure as hell is going to know about this."

Both Tanya and Alec scurried around the room picking up their clothes, shoes, and other items. Alec fled down the stairs and into his own apartment, while Tanya gathered the rest of her things she had left at Edward's place previously. As she started to leave, Edward's voice startled her. "Tanya, my key!" She threw the piece of metal at him before running out of the building.

Edward took one look around the apartment, picked up his phone and called Jasper. "Hey Jazz. I think I might need to come crash at your place for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **__Stephanie Meyer owns the characters; I'm just messing with them. _Italics are what the characters are thinking in their heads._

BPOV:

To say she was stunned would be the understatement of the century. After he had begged to come in, she had been ready to let him have it again. Then she heard it. The (tell-tale) sing of a headboard hitting the wall. The should Bella had assumed was Edward for the last month, but he was standing right in front of her with a mix of emotions flashing across his face. Anger, then rage, and… hurt?

Yes she recognized that look. She had known that look all too well last year when she had caught Jacob Black, her boyfriend since high school, in bed with her ex-best friend Jessica Stanley.

_Get out of your head Bella. _She looked back at Edward. The hurt stayed in place but anger flooded back in. "Edward I…." He was already out the door.

Edward and Bella had never really gotten along the entire time they had been neighbors, but Bella would never wish this on him. They image of hurt embedded on his face stayed on her mind as the yelling started.

_Tanya? Was that the bitch's name?_ Bella heard the words landlord and get out but that was about all she could make out through the wall. She went to snoop out of the peep hole in the front door. _Was that Alec? Was he? EWW! GROSS! Who in their right mind would sleep with him? Poor Edward!_

Alec was a short, fat, balding, 40 something, grade A asshole. _Who would go from Edward to that?_ Bella had never thought about it before, but Edwards was… well to be perfectly honest, Edward was hot.

His never tamed hair was brownish? Redish? No Copper? Yeah it was a unique copper color. He had the most gorgeous green eyes, even through the rage she had seen there a few moments ago. His jaw was sharp. He was beautiful, but not in a girly way. There is nothing girly about Edward Cullen. His features are the epitome of man, but handsome didn't seem to quite fit. He was tall and lean, but she had seen him working out in their buildings gym enough to know that his muscles were defined. _Whoa! Stop! Wait! _When had she started noticing all this about Edward? Bella hated him. _Okay hate is a little strong._ They had never gotten along as neighbors.

He had threatened to file a noise complaint on her last year during her New Year's Eve party. It wasn't even midnight yet, and a note fell through the old-fashioned mail slot on the door. If she hadn't been looking in that direction and watch it fall, he probably would have done it. She marched over to his apartment and had a heated discussion with him. Edward had said something about not being able to go to sleep. Bella had had a few drinks, and was felling bolder than usual. She yelled at him that no one goes to sleep before midnight on New Year's Eve over the age of 8 or under the age of 70 and he could kiss her ass. Then she left. He never filed the noise complaint.

Bella decided she was just feeling sorry for him at the moment. She knew how much of an ass he really was, but right now her pity for his situation blocked her loathing of him.

_But how have I never noticed how hot he is before?_

**A/N: **Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm trying. I've got an idea of where the story is going, I'm just not sure how or when it's going to get there. Review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **all I own is this story line. The characters belong to Ms. Meyer.

EPOV:

He hung up with Jasper, went into his room and grabbed a couple of day's worth of stuff. _I can't stay here!_ He was locking the door to his apartment and moving down the hall as Bella was existing her apartment. He saw concern on her face. _Well that's new._

"Edward, I'm…." she started but he didn't want to hear it.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days. See ya later." He spewed out. Then took off for his car. 10 minutes later he was getting out of the car and walking up the steps to Jasper's house. He reached for the door knob right as a pixie-looking chick came flying out of the house running right into him. "Oomph!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the pixie said.

Jasper came out laughing, "Way to make a first impression baby. Stop throwing yourself at my friend" he said as he pulled the pixie into his arms. "Edward, Alice. Alice, Edward" he said gesturing between the tow of them.

"Hi Edward. I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. Nice to meet you Alice"

"I was just leaving. I didn't mean to run you over."

"Really, it's fine" Edward said looking between Jasper and Alice he added, "I can come back later Jazz. Didn't know you had company."

"No man it's cool."

"Really I was just leaving; I'm going to be later for work." She hopped on her toes, kissed Jasper on the cheek, and ran out to her car. "Nice to meet you Edward. Bye baby!"

"Bye!" Jasper waved then he and Edward went inside.

_Ugh!_ It made Edward sick. _Stupid, happy couple._ "Hey man just because your relationship with Tanya tanked don't go hating on mine." Jasper said. He was the only one who could really read Edward's emotions. "I don't want to talk about it Jazz."

"Okay," Jasper replied as he brought 2 beers over, sat down on the couch, and turned on EPSN."

"Who's playing?" Edward asked.

"Does it matter?"

"No."

"Miami."

_I hate Miami._

"I don't know Jazz."

"Come on Eddie boy. Free booze, hot girls that dress like hookers one night a year."

"Don't call me Eddie boy!"

Ignoring Edward, Jasper continued, "It's not like you have to wear a costume. Alice wanted to be Tinkerbelle and have me be Peter Pan. I politely declined."

Edward had to chuckle at that. The picture of his best friend in green tights flashed through his mind.

"Come on E. Go out. Have fun."

"Okay."

A couple of hours later they were at Alice's Halloween Party. Edward had to admit she knew how to throw a party. "Bar," Jasper said and pointed over to the left. Edward nodded and went in that direction. He was going to need lots of alcohol tonight. He looked at the bar tender, "Bud and keep 'em coming."

BPOV:

"Alice I'm going to kill you!"

"Bella you look great. I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's too much Alice. Make that not enough. This skirt barely covers my ass."

"Quit being a drama queen. Your ass is covered. You look hot Bella!"

Hot? Yeah, if she meant a hot mess. Bella looked in the mirror. The Athena outfit she had was cute she had to admit it. "No one will get it."

"So, you do, and you look so hot in it."

Her long brown hair had been curled and pulled half back. She had an ancient looking helmet on top of her head. Alice had done her make up and insisted she wear the gold strappy heels that made her feet feel like she had walked 10 miles within minutes of having them on. She was carrying a shield and a fake spear. _Yep. No one is going to have any idea who I am._

**A/N: **I have nothing against Miami. It was just the first team that came to mind. I know the chapters have been sort, but I'm working on it. I'll try to have at least the Halloween party up tomorrow. Thanks to anyone that is reading this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ms. Meyer owns the characters, I'm just messing with them.**

BPOV:

By the time Alice forced her down the stairs, the party was in full swing. People were packed in the house from corner to corner.

"Alice, how do you know so many people?"

"Silly Bella, I don't know half the people here."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"No, why would it?"

Bella could never understand her best friend's worry free attitude. Even if her apartment could hold this many people, she would be freaked out if she didn't know most of them there. Not Alice. The more the merrier was the way she saw it.

"Alice, where are we going?" Bella asked as she was being pulled further into the mass of people.

"Jasper and his roommate just got here they are over by the bar. And Bella, his roommate is so hot."

They got over to the bar area, and Bella stopped dead in her tracks. There was Jasper talking to none other than Edward Cullen. _Oh shit! This is going to be awkward._

"Hey Jasper. Hey Edward." Bella said.

"You guys know each other?" both Alice and Jasper said at once.

"Bella and I are neighbors." Edward simply said.

Alice and Jasper exchanged a look. "This is the asshole that lives beside you and has kept you up all hours of the morning for the past month?" Alice said glaring at Edward.

"Um, Alice that was a huge misunderstanding." Bella said looking at Edward trying to convey how sorry she was that the whole situation came up again.

"Why don't we go dance baby?" Jasper said already pulling Alice away form the bar."

As soon as they were alone Bella turned to Edward, "I'm really sorry. I didn't get a chance to tell Alice about this morning."

"It's fine, but can we just not talk about it." Edward said he took another drag of his beer. Then deciding to try not to be rude, he said, "You're Athena right."

"How did you know?" _How did he guess that I was Athena?_

"The shield, the spear, the helmet. I thought it was pretty obvious why?"

"Finally someone gets it. Everyone thinks I'm trying to be some naughty Roman warrior or something."

An awkward silence fell between them until Edward said, "I'm sorry for barging in your apartment earlier."

"I'm sorry for accusing you of something you didn't do." Bella replied quietly.

"It's okay." He said not making eye contact. Then he couldn't hold it in anymore. "I don't know what that bitch was thinking. Did she think I would never find out? I mean, I go home because me grandmother died, my mom is a wreck, and my dad couldn't do anything with her. She decides that is the perfect time to fuck my land lord. How long has she been screwing him anyways?"

Bella just looked at Edward in shock.

* * *

><p><span>EPOV:<span>

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! I just couldn't keep my mouth shut. Damn alcohol! I haven't even told Jasper what all has been happening with my family. He knows that my grandmother died, but he has no idea how bad my mom was taking it. Shit!_ "I'm sorry Bella. I've had way too much to drink. Don't listen to anything I'm saying."

"Edward, I'm so sorry! The last month sounds like it has been hell for you"

"Bella, don't. Please, I don't want to talk about it. Just please don't say anything to Alice or Jasper. I haven't even told Jazz everything yet, and I'd rather he hear it from me."

"I won't tell anyone Edward. I promise."

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so short. I had a different plan for the Halloween party, but my computer died and I hadn't saved it yet. So in order to get any of the party out on Halloween I had to come up with this. I might expand the party. Tell me your thoughts so far. Is there anything that anyone is really hoping to see happen with this story? Let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever. Real life got really crazy for a while, but everything has calmed down and I might be able to get back to writing. This is the last pre-written chapter I had left, but I had to make some changes (no pun intended) since I got off track.

SM owns the characters and all their likeness. I'm just making them go insane.

* * *

><p><span>BPOV:<span>

It had been over a month since Alice's Halloween party, and Bella was still thinking about her conversation with Edward. She didn't understand why he had opened up and shared something so personal with her of all people. His grandmother had died and apparently his mother was having a hard time coping with it. He hadn't even told his best friend everything yet.

Thanksgiving, Christmas and Graduation had passed (thankfully without any accidental stage dives), but for some reason she couldn't get Edward off her mind. She hated to admit it, but Bella felt sorry for Edward. It wasn't an excuse for all the times he had been an ass to her, but no one deserved all the shit he had been dealing with.

"Bella!"

"What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes."

"I'm sorry Alice. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like Edward?"

"What!"

"You said his name in your sleep last night."

Alice had stayed over the night before celebrating Bella's graduation after her family left town. That meant she and Alice had to booze it up last night, and would probably hit the bars early again tonight. What's the point of putting in all those years of school if a girl couldn't celebrate it being over?

"I did not!"

"Yes you did," Alice giggled. "You've asked me about a million questions about him since Halloween."

"I have not!"

"Yes you have, but you never told me how you know him."

"Uhhh…"

"Spill Bella."

"Well, you know the asshole neighbor I'm always complaining about.

* * *

><p><span>EPOV:<span>

_Ugh! _Edward rolled off the hide-a-way bed in the living room. He refused to sleep in the room that had been defiled by that nasty ass bitch and Tanya. As soon as the tenants across the hall moved out (which should be in the next three days) Jasper and Emmet were coming over, and he would be away from the daily reminder of how fucked up everything was.

He could have moved to a different apartment, but this one was so convenient to work and the bars. Plus, Alec (Scum of the earth) had given him enough hush money to cover two years rent in order to keep the whole thing quiet from his wife Jane. Edward took the check, cashed it, and promptly sent a not so anonymous letter to Jane Volturi the same day.

When she and Alec got the divorce last month, he got to keep the cat. She got the kids, the apartment complex, the car, and his balls. Ok, she didn't keep his balls. She fed them to the cat; hence why Alec got the cat. Anyway, Edward had worked out a deal with Jane since he didn't want to stay in the apartment that his life crashed in on him. The couple across the hall was expecting their third child. The two bedroom apartment would not be comfortable for them, their twin boys, and the little girl they were expecting. Jane was allowing Edward to rent their apartment for the same price as he was paying for his one bedroom, and move in as soon as they moved out.

Every weekend that he had been off since the whole Tanya debacle Edward had gone out on Friday, gotten piss-ass drunk, went home, crashed, fought with the hangover Saturday, and started the whole process over again Saturday night. Sundays he had two beers, went home, and tried to sleep so he could go work again on Monday. He was in his first year of residency at the University of Washington Medical Center, and going in drunk or hungover was not an option.

After showering, Edward checked his phone for any messages. There are two texts; one from Jasper and the other from a number he didn't recognize. Knowing that Jasper was just making plans for tonight, like Edward really cared as long as it involved alcohol, he checked the unknown number first.

"Hey it's Rose. Save this number I lost my phone and had to get a new one. Don't ask. Mom and Dad said u r moving across the hall soon. Let me know when and I'll come help and by that I mean pretend to. I'd just really like to see my big bro. Miss ya."

-R

"Really you lost your phone again Rose? What does this make 9 times? If you come here while I'm moving you will be put to work, and don't say I didn't warn you, but I wouldn't mind seeing my brat of a little sister. I'll call you tomorrow."

-E

" :P"

-R

"Did you really just waste a text message for that?"

-E

"Yes I did. Now try not to b an ass. I know it's hard, but least try bro."

-R

Yeah, Edward had to admit he missed his brat of a sister. She may have only been a year younger than him, but she was still his little sister. He would go to the ends of the earth to protect her. After looking at Jasper's message, Edward was now dreading tonight.

"Alice and her friend Bella are going out with us tonight."

-J

"I get no say in this?"

-E

"Dude, I get no say in this. What makes you think you do?"

-J

"Damn"

-E

"See you at 8:00. Em's bar?"

-J

"Yeah, I guess. See you there."

-E

_Bella fucking Swan? Really? _Ever since the Halloween party where he drunkenly spilled his guts about all the shit in his life, Bella looked at him differently. She was still a bitch, but now she pitied him. The one thing that drove Edward crazy was pity. Hatred and bitchiness he could handle, but all night she will be giving him that look. The look that says "I'm so sorry." He goes out on the weekends to forget this fucked up ordeal, but not tonight. No, tonight he gets to spend the night with the pity look of Bella fucking Swan.

_Is it too early to start drinking?_ Looking at the clock, Edward sees that it's 10:45 AM. _Yeah, probably... Ah fuck it!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Like I said this was the last pre-written chapter I have left so it may be a few days before I can post again. I'll try not to go on another 3 ½ month hiatus again. Review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: All characters belong to SM.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

"Wow! I never would have guess your neighbor and Edward Cullen were the same person"

"Yeah I know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't want to make his life worse."

"What did you mean?"

"If you knew who he was you would have went off on him for being the ass he is, and he doesn't need that right now."

"I would not have… ok, yes I would, but that doesn't make any sense. It's just a bad break up. I mean I know he like caught her literally in the act, but it's been months…"

"There's more to it than that Al."

"So tell me."

"I can't. I promised him I wouldn't."

"Bella, what do you mean you promised him?"

"Sorry Al, I can't. Let's drop it."

* * *

><p>The past few weeks had been so crazy for Bella. Being the single best friends of the most gag worthy, loving couple in the universe meant that more often than not, she and Edward were forced into each others presence. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. The first few times they went out, Edward ignored her completely going so far as to refuse to make eye contact with her. Bella decided that two could play that game and began ignoring Edward's existence as well when they were out together.<p>

She tried to be flirty with the other guys in the bars, but any time things seemed to be going well they crashed and burned. It took a couple of weeks to figure out that Edward had been giving every male that came her way the stink eye, making them run off with their tails between their legs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know who the hell you think you are Edward Cullen. You've ignore me for weeks, and yet any time a guy starts to hit on me or I flirt with a guy you scare him away!"

"Bella, don't be so full of yourself! I couldn't give a fuck about who you're trying to lure back to your apartment."

"Who said anything about luring anyone back to my apartment? I would just like to fucking socialize when I go out. Alice and Jasper are in there own little world, and we're stuck here pretending each other don't exist. Unlike you, I do like to have conversations with people, dance, or hell just have a good time."

"Oh excuse me Miss High and Mighty. I'm so sorry I seem to have prevented your social butterfly persona from taking off. Please forgive me? Whatever, I'm fucking over this shit."

Bella sat speechless as Edward got up and walked out the door. _Oh, hell no! He's not getting away with this._ She stormed after him, and jerked him around by his arm as he tried to hail a cab.

"What the hell was that? I don't know what I've done to you for you to be such an asshole to me, but you better explain a few things right this fucking minute Edward!"

"What do you want me to say Bella? That I think you're the hottest fucking girl that I've ever seen? Or how about that I still haven't told Jazz all the shit I told you at Alice's Halloween party? I know you want me to tell you that I can't stop thinking about you, and it infuriates the hell out of me!"

Bella could only stare back at Edward with her mouth agape and wide eyed. _Oh, shit!_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

_Oh, shit! Fuck! Damn it_! Edward couldn't believe he had said all of that out loud. It was all true of course, but he hadn't meant to spurt it out like that. _Why do I spill all my secrets to this girl?_

"What did you just say?"

"I'm not repeating myself, Bella. I'm drunk and just need to get home. Forget everything I just said, or chalk it up to a drunken rant."

Edward hailed a cab and climbed in only to be surprised to see Bella climb in behind him. _Fuck!_ He shot her a look that he hoped said get the fuck out and leave me alone. Apparently his glares only work on the douche bags that Bella flirts with at the bars.

"You can't just dismiss me Edward. You're going to talk to me about this."

"Why can't we just leave it alone, Bella?"

"Because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either asshole!"

_Oh, shit!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So? Review and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

_Italics= POV character's thoughts_

**_A/N: _All characters belong to S.M. **

* * *

><p><span>EPOV:<span>

"What!"

_Fuck!_ Without giving Bella time to think any further, Edward grabbed her with both hands and smashed his lips against hers.

After the initial shock wore off, Bella started responding to the desire radiating from Edward and began molding herself to him as the flames of passion engulfed him. Edward ran his tongue across her bottom lip silently asking permission to deepen the kiss. Bella parted her lips in a moan that Edward answered with a growl of his own. His hands were roaming and grasping, trying to pull her as close to himself as possible. Somewhere in the fog of his brain Edward realized they were standing outside the bar, and he was mauling and groping Bella in front of a growing crowd of on lookers.

"Cab?" he panted since it was the only word he could articulate at that moment.

Nodding her consent, Bella allowed him to drag her to the curb without another word between them. Edward hailed a cab quickly, ushered Bella inside, and barked the address of their apartment building to the cabbie before pulling her into his lap and continuing the intense make out session they had started outside.

* * *

><p><span>BPOV:<span>

_This is wrong. This is so hot, but damn is it wrong._

Bella couldn't help but respond to the kiss Edward had started. When a Greek god wants to suck face with you, what are you going to do, say no? She and Edward had both had a few drinks tonight. Not enough that either of them would forget this in the morning (_Thank God!), _but enough for each of them to lower their inhibitions and stop fighting the pull they felt from the other.

Shifting slightly to steady herself from the cabbies crazy driving, Bella could feel exactly what kind of effect she was having on Edward. This knowledge brought a fresh wave of arousal over Bella, and the groan Edward released as her center rubbed against the impressive bulge of his jeans caused her already moist panties to dampen further.

The throat clearing from the driver signaled their arrival to the apartment building. Sensing the "your place or mine?" question, Edward took her hand and led her towards his apartment door. The haze in Bella's brain began to momentarily clear as they passed by her own apartment door, but Edward pulled her against his door to not so subtly grind against her as he fumbled with the key in the lock, and effectively erasing all logical thought from her mind. With the sound of a click, Bella felt herself being pushed into his apartment as the door swung open. Edward pulled her to him, pushing the door closed with his foot as he once again began attacking her mouth with his own. After what could have been minutes or hours (she wasn't entirely sure) his mouth moved to her jaw and down to her neck, where Edward began to suck and lightly nibble her into a pile of mush.

"Oh, God!" she moaned.

With a lite chuckle, Edward murmured against her neck, "Baby, you don't have to call me God. Edward will do just fine, and believe me you're going to be calling my name a lot tonight."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ So I know I suck updates, sorry! I also know this was short, but I needed a filler chapter just to get them home. Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
